One summer day
by dreamlily
Summary: One day Team Starbreaker's air conditioner happens to break. How will they cope? Title sucks, story is better I promise.No mean comments! Warning: yaoi! Of course as always, read, rate, review and request!


One Summer Day:

**Well it seems HD's air conditioner has mysteriously broken * kicks tool box away from view* Ehem, anyways lets see how they cope.**

" Why is it so hot?" Jack groaned, fanning himself with a newspaper. God he was too perfect to sweat, why did the world even need hot weather? He would have to talk to Dr. Ziggurat to see about changing that when they ruled the world. Make like a big cooling satellite or something, Jack hardly cared providing it would work.

"It's not too bad." Zeo offered cheerfully, but not all too convincing. It was evident all of Team Star Breaker were feeling the heat's effect. Jack and Faust stripped from their jackets, Damian had removed his cape, and Zeo had taken his arms out of his sleeves and tied them around his waist. However, Damian and Faust were currently elsewhere in the household.

"Well can you fix it?' Jack questioned, an agitated look on his face as he walked up behind Zeo, who was bent down examining thee building's main air conditioning system.  
"Umm well…." Zeo paused, tilting his head to the side as he continued to observe the machine. "I don't know yet." He laughed sheepishly, rising back to his feet.

"Then I fear it will be the end of me." Jack moaned, leaning his hand on his forehead dramatically.

"It will be okay." Zeo told him assuringly while nodding his head.

This only proved to irritate Jack further. How could he remain so optimistic all the time? Even though it wasn't meant to be, Jack felt like he was mocking him. But that was okay. Jack knew just how to annoy him back.

He wrapped his arms around Zeo's hips and placed his head on his shoulder. "Know what might cheer me up instead?" He teased, enjoying the shade of deep red that crossed Zeo's face.

" Like what?" Zeo stammered, trying to pull away from his grip.

Before Jack could answer, both were surprised as another pair of hands wrapped around their waits, causing them to fall of balance and crash separately to the floor.

"Faust!" Zeo declared, clearly happy for the interruption.

Jack growled, he never liked the center of attention off him. " Why did you come over?" H asked, annoyed with how angry he actually was that Faust interrupted. After all, he was only playing with Zeo, right? Or at least he tried to convince himself…

" I saw the motion you were doing and followed." Faust answered bleakly, no emotion detectable in his face.

Jack rolled his eyes, he could forget how simple-minded Faust was sometimes.

"What's that?" Faust questioned, crawling over to Zeo to point at a red rag sticking out of his pocket.

" Oh this? It's a sweat rag." Zeo explained, pulling it out to show him.

Faust promptly grabbed it and held it up in front of him to further study it. " Should I have one?" He wondered a loud.

" If you want to help beat this dreadful heat. You won't need one if this stupid air conditioner will ever blow some cold air." Jack replied darkly, hanging his head in defeat.

Faust nodded simply, slipping Zeo's rag into his pocket, and stood up.

" That doesn't mean take mine." Zeo sighed in disbelief at him.

Faust seemed to ignore Zeo's plea however and proceeded to point at the air conditioner. " This?" He asked them both.

" Yes." Jack told him as he and Zeo both now rose to their feet.

" Okay." Faust said as monotone as ever as he ripped his Beyblade into the air conditioning system, exploding it to pieces.

Jack and Zeo looked on helplessly at the smashed bits, looks of sheer devastation on both their faces. Zeo was left speechless but Jack had a lot to say.

" How could you?" He shrieked, all of their hopes had now been dashed. What might have been fixable was clearly not able to be any more

" My orders were to destroy?" Faust questioned, showing only now a hint of confusion.

" Not yet." Jack groaned, tallying up the list of objects Faust had recently destroyed. A TV, a washing machine, a toaster and now the air conditioning system. Dr. Ziggurat had said Zeo's friend would emerge as an entirely new person, perfectly obedient and loyal. He didn't mention he'd also be brainless on everything except a few basic orders! [Or at least In Jack's mind]. He continued to glare at him angrily, although it seemed Faust didn't recognize so.

Instead, he walked off, seeing there was nothing left for him to do.

" Well nothing we can do now but clean up." Zeo laughed lightly, trying to ease some of Jack's tension.

" Yes you do that." Jack replied, distracted by his "glistening" skin that had caused some of his makeup to smear off. He headed to the upstairs bathroom to fix it. Jack was mortified by the fact there was a small smudge, so he decided to take a wet cloth to clean it all off so he could start over. After he wiped it all off he examined his face in the mirror and instantly turned around, crumbling to his knees. It wasn't his face that had startled him but the reflection of Damian he spotted, leaning against the bathroom door. Christ why did he have to appear now of all times when he didn't have his make up on?

That seemed to be the last thing Damian was focused on however. " I saw what you were trying to do with Zeo. He's pathetic. We could always go back to my room, let's see if I can cheer you up." Damian spoke with a grin as he walked over to Jack and pressed his lips against his, also taking his hand to help lift him to his feet.

" Well we'll just have to see." Jack purred back at him as the two exited from the bathroom.

Zeo sighed, sweeping up the smashed bits. He liked how he was always stuck cleaning up everyone else's messes. He turned around surprised to see Faust had returned.

"I just learned how to do something new." Faust told Zeo, staring at him blankly.

" I like to learn new things, why don't you show me?" Zeo asked supportively, knowing it was probably something he had seen before but didn't care. He was just trying to be nice after all.

" Okay." Faust declared. And he kissed him.

~Fin~

**Me: : D**

**Damain: …**

**Faust: ,,,**

**Zeo: …..!**

**Jack: : D : D :D D : D :D**

**Hope you liked! A quick question if I may, did I do Faust's personality okay? I know I kind of made him random but I haven't seen him in any episodes yet and I didn't want any spoilers. I looked up his personality but couldn't find much….so yeah. Help please? Thanks!**


End file.
